1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of compositions which may be useful as heat transfer compositions, aerosol propellants, foaming agents, blowing agents, solvents, cleaning agents, carrier fluids, displacement drying agents, buffing abrasion agents, polymerization media, expansion agents for polyolefins and polyurethane, gaseous dielectrics, extinguishing agents, and fire suppression agents, all of which may be in liquid or gaseous form. In particular, the present disclosure relates to compositions that may be useful as heat transfer compositions, such as 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene (HFO-1234yf, or 1234yf). Additionally, the present disclosure relates to compositions comprising 2-chloro-2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropanol, 2-chloro-2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropyl acetate or zinc (2-chloro-2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropoxy) chloride.
These additional compositions are useful in processes to make HFO-1234yf.
2. Description of Related Art
New environmental regulations have led to the need for new compositions for use in refrigeration, air-conditioning and heat pump apparatus. Low global warming potential compounds are of particular interest.